Recently, molecular memory devices using polymers as storage elements have been proposed. In a molecular memory device, a polymer is placed between a lower electrode and an upper electrode. By controlling the state of the polymer, the electrical resistance between the lower electrode and the upper electrode is varied to store data.
To increase the storage density of such a molecular memory device, the degree of integration of the storage elements need to be increased. Thus, the molecular memory device needs to be manufactured by the LSI (large scale integrated circuit) process.